heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ornak
Ornak Slingshot I think we need to make note on this page: The Ornak/Iskra/Brunak slingshot is not necessarily ''illegal. Since Brunak only has a Move of 6, he can still carry Iskra to her maximum if all are adjacent at the beginning of the round. Iskra should be 7 spaces away from Ornak, so as long as there's nothing blocking his view, she can be triggered with Red Flag of Fury and thus complete the circuit as listed on Heroscapers.com. It requires careful placement and a keen sense of the battlefield, but the link does NOT need to be labelled as an "illegal strategy." Also, it only cares about "Prior to movement," not the figure's entire movement. That's what makes this strategy work, thus the Behind the Game section about this using Sir Hawthorne is incorrect. Dlark17 (talk) 00:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :My impression was the strategy for the Brunak Slingshot/Retchet Fling was saying to have Ornak stand at the back, with Brunak 8 spaces in front of the orc (with Iskra next to Brunak) having Brunak then move his full 6 spaces (out of Ornak's sphere of influence) carrying Iskra and then taking a turn with her. The reasoning begin that Iskra had been in Ornak's range when the Order Marker was revealed - however it should count only when she started her turn - so if she has been moved out of the 8 spaces by Brunak then she can not longer take a turn - hence an illegal move. Your strategy is legal, but this one would be illegal. The Matrix Prime (talk) 15:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, this is the part I'm thinking of, from the Guide on Heroscapers.com: :::*"''Retchet Fling: This requires Ornak, Brunak, Iskra Esenwein, and the Rechets of Bogdan. Using the Special Delivery tactic, above, move Iskra Esenwein 14 spaces away from Ornak's position. Then, roll to summon the Rechets of Bogdan. If successful, you will be able to place the Rechets 6 spaces away from Iskra, THEN move them an additional 6 spaces from their summoned position, for a total of 26 spaces from Ornak's position!" ::Assuming my calculations are correct: Ornak's Red Flag of Fury's range of 8, plus Brunak's move of 6. plus Iskra's Summon Rechet's range of 6, plus the Rechets move of 6 equals 26 spaces away from Ornak's position. Meaning that Brunak had to be already standing at the maximum 8 spaces away from Ornak and then carry Iskra out of Ornak's range, after which she then summons. However Iskra MUST be within 8 space of Ornak prior to HER movement (or turn). So if Brunak carries her further then 8 spaces away from Ornak she can no longer be activated. Unless I've misinterpreted something here. The Matrix Prime (talk) 16:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::No, the idea is that they all stay as a group. It's a Turn 1 Blitz strategy. So Ornak and Brunak are right next to each other. Brunak moves 6, carrying Iskra and putting her in front of him. That puts her 7-8 spaces away from Ornak. That leaves her in range to be triggered, she runs her 6 (putting her at that magic 13-14 spaces), THEN rolls to drop the Retchets, who can take a turn simply from being summoned. It works, but only in the early rounds. You get a good 20 space run with the Rechets and are either already in their front lines or stacking up landmines for the opponent to have to deal with. :::If it were an illegal strategy, someone would have noted it on the page where it was written. I've read the entire thread at Heroscapers.com; no one brought up a reason why it shouldn't be playable. :::Dlark17 (talk) 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay I see how that works out. Not an illegal strategy, just an somewhat overcomplicated strategy with no real benefit; with a little foresight, one could accomplish the same thing without using Brunak, simply by placing Iskra further ahead in Ornak's range - thus being able to activate a different Utgar Hero (such as a Deathwalker) instead of wasting a turn with Brunak. This might not be a Round 1 Turn 1 move, but is less wasteful. I'd forgotten about placing Iskra further ahead but still adjacent to Brunak when I calculated the original strategy. The original strategy would really only be beneficial if the terrain were completely level for Brunak's move and the map small enough so that the start zones were in range of each other - a combination that seldom happens in real life games. ::::The Matrix Prime (talk) 01:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it's basically a Zerg Rush: powerful and quick in the right scenario, but also really flimsy if not fully supported. You're probably risking Iskra's life in the process, but no one really plays any of those three (Isrka, Retchets, Brunak) in a tournament setting and expects them to be Queen pieces. ::::::Dlark17 (talk) 17:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC)